User talk:PresidentEden78
A question, Mister President... How do you make your own custom signatures, such as yours? 00:01, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh Oops. That last message was sent when I wasn't logged in. Sorry. Dhshrh 00:02, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh Thanks! Thanks mate, I looked it up on Google and it didn't really give me anything. 04:25, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh Another question Explain to me how to create this sub-page within my user page. I know how to hide it, I just need to know exactly how to create the page that your talking about. Dhshrh 04:46, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh Thanks for the help! I'll see what I can do now. Dhshrh 12:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh Umm you may want look at the bf log blog for a good five mins and yes i did do an offensive thing for feeding the trolling so yes. -'M14 user of death 16:19, July 16, 2011 (UTC)' Join the chat Maxwell123 17:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Ghost Town (singleplayer) Well. The improvement to this article over the last week is unbelievable, and all thanks to you. Very well done! - 13:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :That, and every other BFBC singleplayer level! One hell of a project, and a job well done. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you guys very much! I'm glad my work hasn't gone unnoticed, and I greatly appreciate the thanks, as well as the award for my hard work. I really needed it after finishing those walkthroughs as I was nearly going insane from the amount of typing and accidentally losing work due to fatigue/not paying attention. Now on to improving the character pages and then to the walkthroughs for BC2's campaign, this time with images. 17:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Busy man. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:43, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Dutch BF Wiki I am the dutch battlefield wiki began, can you help me build the mainpage the same as this battlefield wiki. but than in dutch ( i will do the language) or know you someone else who wants to help me with this http://nl.battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield_wiki i will be glad if you help me Weapon image Seems like you missed one... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 05:44, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Yay! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 04:50, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Ahem... Didn't you get destroyed at the end of F3? lol, but in seriousness, it's mostly to advertise for my fanfiction. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:30, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Enclave radio will be coming back, but in the form of live chat instead of pre-recorded messages. Once I get my next chapter up (not at all pleased with how it's turned out though I've rewritten it at least five times) we'll see what happens to the Lone Wanderer -- who basically singlehandedly destroyed the Enclave. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:15, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Update hey it's Zephalian, im currently busy so its going to be "a wikia contributor" i'll re sign it in two hours, referring to my forum post its the BF3 SPECACT Kit... Zephalian 06:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC) UotM Eden Ban this dude, pl0x Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:24, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Mr. President on being awarded the User of the Month medal. I'm a big Fallout fan myself so I naturally read your userpage in the voice of your president, John Henry Eden. When I finished I played the Battle Hymn of the Republic. It felt right. So yeah, congrats. JPanzerj 01:58, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Per the above, congrats, Eden. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Site Meter Hey what is your viewpoint of the suggestion? you can find the idea here: http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:SiteMeter Maxwell123 15:02, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Helper Some time ago i found out an idea about showing by in-game some damage fal off pics, i did it whit the M95 like the following picture. User:SSDGFCTCT9 suggested me that i or we should do the same on the other snipers, The whole point of the idea is that other users should get a quick visuable view about the no-scope range. So if you have time we can work together to get more about those pictures. Nice i play bc2 on computer and when we are gonna do this try-out i suggest you take screens since you have 16/9 screen, my screen is 1280*1024 px.Maxwell123 21:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC) --Maxwell123 23:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin dashboard OhmyfuckinggodI'minheaven. Look at one of the tabs. Add multiple photos. :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 21:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :That's actually a feature you can acces from the "add a new photo" button on the side of any page. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Range Pictures Not to act impatient but once again i may ask you when you have time to do some pictures about the damage falloff style, Anyway we should maybe use something faster communication metods like xfire skype etc if you have. Maxwell123 00:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) BF2MC maps Yo crazy, bro. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 15:11, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :At least. I didn't thin they'd actually close the servers like that. Kinda lame. Too bad you couldn't get any images of stuff, we'll have to make do with singleplayer, but that I can help you with, at least. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Dammit, Mr. President You ninja'd me. >.> Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hamid El Zakir Thanks for adding catagories to this page i created. Vist the co-op section i created for the battlefield 3 page where this 1 was created. awyman13 05:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Im just wonderfing how far you are on the maps in bf modern combat ? Maxwell123 21:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Well since you where so bussy last time i messaged you, i tought it was just fine that i waited some time. Anyway about the range pictures in BC2 you can see exsamples on the KORD page i did take some images, BFBC2KORD25Damage.png|Visual view about the range that the KORD does 25 damage (12m) BFBC2KORD16.7Damage.png|Visual view about the range that the KORD does 16.7 damage (64m) BFBC2KORD25AnotherView.png|The viewpoint from the gunner about the range that the KORD does 25 damage (12m) BFBC2KORD16.7AnotherView.png|The viewpoint from the gunner about the range that the KORD does 16.7 damage (64m) idk if you noticed the 2D damage radius range pictures i uploaded recently: M95 we should take those for the remaiming sniper rifles. Maxwell123 22:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC) You do realise they are very difficult to understand, especially considering the average reader won't be that knowledgeable in game mechanics, or even have that long to try and understand what the pictures mean. - 10:10, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I added you on BC2, looking forward, to do usefull stuff for the BF Wiki, em maybe we should replace my current m40 pictures idk but we can find an better place. Maxwell123 13:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ok im available now, you can take screens i can check for range stats. ok ? Maxwell123 16:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) No-Vem-Ber Haha i didn't know your birthday was on Nov!? mine is on the 6... Zephalian 12:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Well It an LittleBigPlanet ain't it?... by the way my progress going alright? Zephalian 12:53, August 19, 2011 (UTC) What? own words... oh no sorry mr admin but ive copy and pasted it from somewhere, major cleanup i guess? mind if you help out? Zephalian 13:01, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Masta Pasta Alrighty lets start off with the newer page i created... i'll do one or two right now i gotta go in about 5-10mins Zephalian 13:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) GREAT! I guess we should just remove the irl crap. Zephalian 13:18, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Righto. Well Im off it has been a great pleasure working with you.. and i will finish off my cleanup tommorow let me do Suppressor, Foregrip haha Zephalian 11:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :3 You play Fallout yet you don't work on the Fallout wikia? lolwut? :I was wondering that myself. Mister President? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:43, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Like I said on ComradeOscar's talk page, I joined here because BFBC2 was coming out at the time and since I loved BC1 so much because destruction, I came here. Plus, The Vault is very well structured and organized, and I've been an FPS player at heart since Halo 2. 00:19, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I think the Vault is fine. Although, can't say the same about their administrative team. They are the definition of lax. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Lax? What do you mean by lax? From the looks of how they treat new members' edits, they're pretty strict on how a page's style is suppose to be.ComradeOscar 01:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I mean, they don't do shit when people start trolling, spamming, etc. Their stance towards the mainspace is but a fraction of what an administrator's job is supposed to be. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Littlebigplanet 2 Do you have lbp 2 because I looked at your profile and you said you had it. If so me and yuri have it.--Slopijoe ([[talk|Nanodesu)]] 02:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Mister President has a PSN account? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Mister President does. But he doesn't not have any BF games on it, and barely plays it, lol. But yeah, I have LBP 1 and 2, as well as Uncharted 1 and 2, and a few other games. I don't remember my PSN name though... 03:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ah ok miztar president have a nice day. -Slopijoe ([[talk|Nanodesu)]] 03:10, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :How do you not remember your own PSN? >.> Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Because the last time I used it was three months ago, and before that, a year-ish. I don't have much of a memory to begin with, either, yet I remember completely random and useless information. 03:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Didn't you help Maxwell like last week? :::You got STEAM/origin account? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::On PC, yes, I did help him. My steam account is the same as it is here, except all in lowercase, and my origin account is my original XBL account's name, tomahawk2010. 03:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::u play TW games? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:28, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::No, I haven't. They look pretty awesome for an RTS, but seem confusing to me... 04:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::They aren't RTS. The majority of the game is turn-based .Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:34, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Nomination Do you have to be admin to nominate a user of the month? btw cant sign cause on laptop thats pretty old - Zephalian Taking/Upload Screens Hey man, i came up whit the idea about we take an close-up picture when we hold an weapon, one hold one take picture, 2. take screen about the motion sensor radius + vehicle part 2 maybe you should upload those sniper rifles images Maxwell123 17:24, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi again, can you pliz upload the picture about where you aimed at the PBR whit a M60 towards the turret Maxwell123 16:20, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Important I'm sorry i think i may of trolled on PGB's chicken blog. Zephalian 08:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) lol I was actually in Connecticut when the hurricane hit. A lot of wind but very little rain in Groton. Dunno why power companies suck so bad. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:44, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :That was the way I see it. There was one point when the power went out for practically no reason, and only got turned on five days later. Worst part is, it was the dead of summer. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:58, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh Why did i do it I accidently clicked on your website and booom, this song goes up and makes me feel weird and i feel like a fool. Zephalian 12:50, September 3, 2011 (UTC) BF2MC Units Are there any named units in BF2MC? For example 1st Tank Battalion, 101st Airborne Division, etc. If you're wondering why I'm asking, see Forum:Equipment Templates & US Military Units. I got OWNED New wiki, new start but boom bad choice i went to the AC WIKI well it's much harder over there Zephalian 08:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Eden. If you don't mind, can you email me? tombscreen-bondpedia@yahoo.com - 19:05, September 6, 2011 (UTC) OK, you're up. Take a look at BF:RfA, fill in the blanks and remember to vote! - 15:21, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Got power back ? How is the current situation in the US now there you live? Maxwell123 20:39, September 7, 2011 (UTC) MnB2 Do you play Mud and Blood 2? I checked my stats and apparently I've killed three thousand German soldiers and only lost 94 of my own boys. lol. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:06, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :It's a great game. It's not really a tower defense game (all things considered) and it's very difficult. I find it enjoyable as a challenge, though. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::It's flash game (like all of the games on Kong, except the Unity games), so by default it's almost guaranteed to be 100% free (and it is -- no premiium service, no micro transactions). ::Another game that's pretty good on Kongregate is Der Unbekannte Krieg -- but you'd need the unity plugin to play it. ::By the way, good luck in college. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:15, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::LOL, it'll get boring after a while, believe me (maybe a few months, but in time). But for those periods when you've got nothing to do, nowhere to go... flash games are a saving grace. At least on my account, but I'm kind of an introvert. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Heh Finally finished with (most) of the weapons templates. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:19, September 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Wallet Happiness No problem man :) isn't youtube great? I found it after clicking through random BFBC Walkthrough videos. CONGRATULATIONS Guess who's now a bureaucrat?! Your RfB passed 9-0, so I'll get on to upgrading you ASAP - 13:29, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Congrats and thanks, Eden. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much, both of you! And you're very welcome for the vote, Yuri. Also, congrats on becoming an admin! Welcome to the club! 20:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC) question Ahmedrulz 11:18, October 4, 2011 (UTC) hey umm president eden can you help me??. umm my friend slopijoe tryed to make me a sig and well he did and i went on my preferences and copy pasted this on the custom sig area '' Ahmedrulz '' and i also clicked that 'custom signature' check box and when i clicked save it goes tht its invalid check html tags so i dont know what to do. i figured that you might be able to help me. I think I may of figured it out my friend it's to big imm gonna shorten it-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 11:22, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Template help Regarding Template:Multible image i want to place it "Horizontal" then Vertical, what is the right letter or word so it get in water line direction? Maxwell123 18:06, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Well the reason why i needed to place them horizontal was in the page VSS then BC2, some time ago i added 2 pictures that compare "Default/12x zoom level" if there was an way to place them that. I can go and ask someone on the Community channel. Maxwell123 09:21, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Reupload - DICE/EA have recently released a gallery of good quality pics of the weapons and it has the bf3 blue background - Can i upload that to weapon pages as the blue background distincts itself from the templates and page.? Zephalian 04:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Achievements Battlefield 3's achievements were "leaked" today and I wondered if its ok if I make a news blog on it? I didn't know how your leak policy effects news blogs. --'N7' T| ] 15:41, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Keep an eye on this mate ;) I'm talking about User:Zephalian. I found this mate since it came with the ambition of making this wiki the best it can be, which is very healthy for us and it. He's been recently awarded with the Newcomer Award and what not. You know how the Trusted User scheme works and everything, there are guys that are users and then there are guys that could basically call their wiki home, and I find this mate on the latter. He's dedicated and works very well, and with the exception of some copyright problems on his first uploads on the very start, giving leaked footage from the Alpha, but given his explanation at least me an Bond agreed it was quite an attitude we need to be looking for. He developed, worked a lot, and I'd say it could be nice and fancy giving him a spot as a rollback. You're in charge and everything, so it's up to you and the admin mates to take a look at it (this is about giving some guy some responsability which wrong chosen can become a bit catastrophic), and maybe he isn't 100% ready for it, but for now I'd say keep an eye on him, he is indeed promising for our wiki in my eyes :-) This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 19:40, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion Well since there are Trailer Articles, how about we make a "Event Article" like the actual Fault Line article - i know it may be similar but using context like: "''Captain Brady told Black to investiate the Article, Black opened the door and a PLR Soldier kicked the door, stumbled Black then shot him with his shotgun. http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Retaking_of_Masyaf - Example of an Event Article - PE i will do a sandbox and tell me what you think ''Zephalian '' 11:01, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Basic sandbox: http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zephalian/Sandbox2 Here goes I am going to ask this, and i know this is a "one in a million shot", Ok can you request to be a Trusted User or Rollback? if so, i am puttin an application here as Pedro Supports me and Slopijoe supports me. (no kidding) Zephalian 10:18, October 9, 2011 (UTC) - If not i'll remove this talk section Giveaway The diccussions about it have seemed to have died down. Seeing Battlefield 3's release looming, i think we should actually start planning for it. Has Taelovesthesharks approached you or Bond regarding the giveaway's budget or if it's still happening? Input needed Input needed here - 17:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) WIKI Question Well, i discussed with Death yesterday, should we have the BF FAN FICTION WIKI now? as icreated i yesterday Zephalian 05:34, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Enclave? Sorry sir. The NCR will rule the enclave one day and they will all perish. Better pray mister president. -'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 13:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Lies. Not even the Brotherhood can stamp out the Enclave completely, let alone the bumbleheaded NCR. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::The Enclave will return. Not by force, but by diplomacy. My methods of the past were indeed harsh, but with a near-death experience at the hands of the Brotherhood, I have changed my ways. My speeches that have run their course on the radio shall not be in vain. When the Enclave returns, all of America shall be restored. It will take years, maybe even decades, but it will happen. 17:43, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :::You need legitimacy first. You have to have a plurality of supporters before you retake the country by diplomacy. :::I'd play the factions against the Brotherhood. Common enemies, common allies, right? Suddenly the Enclave has support from Megaton, Rockville, Arefu, Rivet City, the Republic of Dave... and then the Columbia Commonwealth is pretty much complete. Then just create a congress of the city-states, and BAM, new America, right there. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Off topic, but srsly? A Republic of Dave??? I think I know their favourite TV channel then... - 19:17, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't get it. What TV show? TRoD is an actual settlement in F3. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:20, October 11, 2011 (UTC)